To Arms, GameGirl and Sonic Guido
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A little something Sonic Guido and I came up with.


To Arms, GameGirl and Sonic Guido

**To Arms, GameGirl and Sonic Guido**

** **

_Disclaimer: Neither I or Sonic Guido own RW but we own ourselves!_

_Note: I hope you like this, Sonic Guido AKA Sonic Angel.If anyone thinks that Daltus, Warlord of Annoyance sounds funny, blame Sonic, it's his character…ooh, sorry, Sonic! ^_^He came up with the bad guys for this fic, except Jezebel.Oh, and this is a sequel to Valley Girl--GameGirl's Ronin Experience._

_ _

I come back from my work, feeling very tired.My feet are killing me.I kick off my shoes and curl up in the red chair to watch some TV on satellite.Immediately, I press in 296, which is the Cartoon Network channel.It's Bugs Bunny and I press in 532, the action channel and it's some old war movie.

"Dang it!" I hiss, "I wish Ronin Warriors was still playing!" I turn off the TV."Why won't Toonami bring it back?"I sigh and lean back in the chair."Man, my feet hurt."

Next thing I know, I'm walking around in a desert."How did I get here?" I ask myself.Wind and sand is hitting me in the face.I know nothing about the armored figure watching my every move.Unable to go any farther, I fall down into the sand as the wind brushes my skin.

Someone says my name but I can't make out the voice and I can't open my eyes.Then I'm lifted into a pair of strong arms that feel coated in a tough material.I feel so out of it for a while.

My mouth tastes dry and I feel like I took a bath in sand and my washcloth was sand paper.Slowly, I open my eyes and the first thing I see is not very comforting, a sword.

I open my mouth to scream but it only comes out as a whimper.

"You're awake!" someone exclaims. 

I move my eyes to the side and see a blond boy in green armor holding a sword."S-Sage?"

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

I look at the sword he's holding.

"Oh," he changes back to his sub armor, "sorry to scare you there."

"H-How did I get here?" I ask."Did you find me?"

He shakes his head.

"Who did?"

"Sage, is she all right?" I hear another voice.

"Kento?" I mumble.

"Yeah, she'll be all right," Sage said."You found her at the right time.  
Kento comes to my side.

"You found me?" I ask him."Where?"

"Middle of the desert," he replies.

I smile, "figures.You are Kento of Hardrock and your armor draws power from deserts and mountains."

"Yup."

I feel a bit stronger so I sit up.Then I get dizzy again.Kento supports me with his shoulder.

"Careful, Haley," he tells me."You're probably still weak from being outside."

I sniff and I catch the sweet aroma of food, "Fee Fi Fo Fum--I smell the cooking of an Englishman," I crack.I don't know how I could be humorous after whatever happened to me.

Kento hollers with laughter, "Sai wanted to make you something."

Sai walks in holding a tray of food, "Rise and shine, love!"

"How long have I been out?" I question.

"About an hour," Sage answers.

"You were healing me this whole time?"

He nods.

"How sweet."

He blushes and leaves, "I'll go tell the others you're awake."

Sage places the tray over my lap."Now I want you to eat it all!I made this just for you!"

"Thank you, Sai," I say and kiss his cheek.

The shy English boy blushes slightly.

"I thought I was your favorite!" Kento shouts.

"Rowen's her favorite, mate," Sai reminds his friend sharply.

"But I saved her life!"

"Hey, hey!" I hiss, "it doesn't matter who's my favorite, I think you all are great!"

"See, Sai, I told you I was her favorite," Kento brags.

Sai lets out a sigh.

"Oh, here, you big baby!" I kiss Kento on the cheek.He grins and blushes.

"Let's give her some time to eat, all right?" Sai asks.

I start nibbling on my toast; "I'll be down to join you as soon as I'm done."

"Okay," Sai says and the two ronins leave.

I eat everything on my plate.I must've been hungrier than I thought.Sometimes I eat in very small portions because if my small appetite. Besides, I didn't want to make Sai think that I didn't like his cooking.I put the tray down on the floor and push my covers away.I'm still dressed the same way I was for work: the khakis, white shirt and my blue ROSS nametag.My blue loafers lay in a corner.I swivel my feet to the side and start to stand up.

"Wow, you're finished eating?" Kento asks me."You're a faster eater than I am!"

I laugh, "whatever, Kento."I stand and take a few steps but my legs give out.

"Haley!" Kento shouts and catches me before I fall.

"Kento," I mumble and then I blush, "I guess I'm still kinda dizzy."I rub the material of his yellow shirt.

He holds me for a few minutes. "I'm glad you're back," he tells me.

"Me too," I admit.I rub my neck and shoulders.They feel so tight.

"What's wrong?"

"My neck hurts," I reply, "from working all day."

"Oh, here," he pulls out a chair and tells me to sit down."Let me massage it for you."

"Okay."

Kento rubs my neck and shoulders, "feel any better?"

"Lots better, thank you."

"How about a foot rub afterwards?"

"My feet are ticklish," I tell him.

"Ticklish, huh?"

"I don't think so," I grunt, knowing exactly what he was thinking."But thanks anyway."I stand up and smile.

"Let me help you downstairs," he picks me up and I circle my arms around his neck.

"You're a good helper," I joke and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Is she okay?" Mia asks.

"She got a little dizzy," Kento informs.

"I stood up too fast," I say.

"You look so pale," Rowen comments sadly."And your arms are sunburned.Any idea how long you were out there?"

I shake my head, "I remember walking in the desert but I don't know how I got there."I smile, "I'm probably over worked!"I play with my ROSS nametag.

"You don't work for Pizza anymore?" Kento asks me.

I shake my head, "Nope.I sell clothes now."

He sets me down on the couch.Mia offers me a glass of water.I gulp it down and ask for another.Then another and another.

"Thirsty, aren't you?" Mia asks me with a smile.

"She's probably dehydrated," Sai says.

"I have a pretty big headache too," I say."Any aspirin?"

"Here," Mia places two aspirin in my hand.

"I feel so gross," I groan, "I probably look it too."

"Nah," Kento says, "You look gorgeous!"

"Oh, cut it out," I mutter, "I need a shower!"

"You're welcome to use the shower," Mia says, "and I can lend you some clothes." She takes me by the hand and gives me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Thanks, Mia," I tell her.She shows me the direction of the bathroom and I go to take a nice shower.It was just what I needed.

I come out of the shower towel drying my hair and holding my glasses.

"Feel any better?" Mia asks me.

"Yes," I answer, "thanks."

The doorbell rings."I'll get it," Ryo announces.He opens the door, "Can I help you?"

"I'm a bit lost," says the person at the door.I step closer and look the guy over.He has black hair and brown eyes and is wearing a white shirt and black jeans and eyeglasses.(You should've told me what you like to wear, Sonic Guido!)

He tilts his head, "wait a minute. I know you!" he points at Ryo.

"Hey, we're not interested in buying anything," Ryo says.

"You're Ryo of the Wildfire!" he screams, "Oh, cool, can I have your autograph?"He looks around, "This is Mia's house!I can't believe I didn't noticed it before!"

"Who the heck are you?" Ryo demands.

"My name is Guido," he answers.

"Sonic Angel?" I ask.

"GameGirl?"

"Sonic Angel?GameGirl?" everyone mutters.

"GameGirl is my penname," I explain."It's okay, Guido is a writer too!" I walk to the door and push Ryo out of the way to let Guido in."How did you get here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Guido says.

"Weren't you sucked in the TV while you were watching our show?" Rowen asks us both.

"No," I reply and shake my head.

"Toonami took you guys off!" Guido adds in a shout, "I'm gonna kill the producers!"

"They took us off?" Kento asks, "I'm hurt!"

Ryo shuts the door, "I guess you're here for a reason."

"Maybe there's a new enemy," Guido guesses.

"All the warlords became good guys," I explain, "the Heroine of the Valley took care of that!"

"Who's she?" Guido asks me.

"Me, of course!" I reply.

"You are?" Guido questions, "How come you never told me?"

I shrug, "well, you never asked!"

"Then who can be our new enemy?" Yuli asks wonderingly.

"Hey, has anything happened to the valley?" I question.

"Valley, what valley?" Guido mutters.

"My valley!" I shout, "Has something happened to the valley that I'm supposed to take care of?"

"You mean," Rowen says, "you're here because your valley may be in danger?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," I say."Did something happen to it?"

"Well---Haley, I'm not sure."

I frown, "You're supposed to be my favorite!You don't know?"

"There's a lot of valleys here," Rowen says to try to comfort me, "I guess we all forgot which one it was."

"I didn't," Kento says, "it was the most beautiful one!"

"I remember it too," Sai adds, "she saved our lives and was about to bury the warlords alive! Don't you remember, Rowen?"

"Oh, yeah," he blushes, "but it's not like we go there every day."

"I even forgot," Ryo admits."You didn't ask us to keep an eye on it before you left."

"I go there all the time," Kento says.

"Does it look any different?" I ask.

"Yeah," he nods, "that's where I found you."

"You said you found me in a desert," I say.

"That's what I mean," Kento says, "your valley is a desert now."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Guido questions in confusion.

"Guido, I came here once before," I explain, "I was watching Ronin Warriors on TV and then I was sucked into the TV.I met all the guys and then a new poem came upon Mia's computer about a mysterious heroine of the valley so we went to look for whatever valley it could be.We found the warlords there and then I became the heroine of the valley.Got it?"

"Ohhhh, I see." Guido blushes.

"Yeah, Haley's a valley girl!" Kento chuckles.

Guido rolls his eyes."No she's not."

"Whatever," I mumble."We need to find the valley."

"Should we split up again?" Yuli asks.

"Just don't partner me up with Kento," I hear Guido mutter under his breath.I smile.Where have I heard that before?

"No, just follow me, okay guys?" I tell them.

"I wonder if we'll get new armors," Guido says, "that will be so cool!"

I nod, "yeah."The ronins place on their subarmor before we head out.

We get to the valley and just as Kento said, it was nothing but a desert.I feel weak again and drop to my knees.

"You all right, love?" Sai asks as he helps me up.

"I think I'm weakened when the valley isn't growing," I explain tiredly.

"DESERT SANDBLASTER!" Screams a hissing, sinister voice.

"Get down!" Sai screams and he covers me.Everyone else ducks as wind and sand hits us like a bunch of tiny knives.

"Who is here?" Ryo demands, "show yourself!"

All Ryo gets in return is wicked laughter, "Ronin Warriors, prepare to meet your doom!"

I squint my eyes and look forward.The voice is coming from a swirling sand devil.I can see a figure inside it."I can see him," I groan.

"Where?" Sai asks me and picks me up. 

"Show me where he is and he's history!" Kento grunts.

"That sand devil over there," I point at the swirling of sand and air."There's someone there."

"I'll show him to mess up your valley!" Kento shouts and calls upon his armor."IRON ROCK CRUSHER!"He sends his attack to the sand devil but nothing happens."What?"

"He must be immune to land attacks," I suggest.

"That's right, girlie!" I'm lifted into the air by a huge sand devil"I am Scorpius, Warlord of the Desert!"

"Hey, let her go!" Guido shouts, "she hasn't done anything to you!"

I start to cough, "I just had a shower! I don't need this!"

"She's my friend!Leave her alone!"

"Then how would you like to join your friend?" He puts Guido in the sand devil with me.

"Nice going," I mutter.

"Hey, I tried!" Guido coughs."Lemme outta here!"

The rest of the guys call upon their armor.

"Sai!" I scream, "If he's immune to land then he's vulnerable to water!"

"Right-o, love!" Sai shouts back, "I'll get you out in a jiffy!SUPERWAVE SMASHER!"He sends his attack of water toward the sand devil Scorpius is hiding in and it disappears, followed by the sand devil that Guido and I are floating in.We look down and look at each other.

"Uh-oh!" we say in unison as we quickly latch our arms around each other.

"Haley!" Kento shouts.

"Kento!Caaaaatch meeeee!"

Kento jumps and catches us before we hit the ground. "Are you too all right?"

Guido wriggles away, "I'm fine."

"Fools!" Scorpius growls.

We turn and look at him.His armor is black, yellow and orange.The faceplate is yellow with fangs and his helmet has an ornament somewhat like a scorpion's tail.Behind him walk up two more warlords and a female warlord.

"I am Osiris, Warlord of Hate!"

"I am Daltus, Warlord of Annoyance!"

"I am Jezebel, War lady of Lust!"

"Lady?" I grunt."You're no lady!Get off my valley!"

"But we deserve this valley more than you do," she hisses.

"Shall we destroy them now, Lord Daggerstrike?" Daltus asks.

"Wow, he really is the warlord of annoyance," Guido says under his breath.

Lord Daggerstrike walks up in front of them, a black panther following him.His face is covered with a mask and on his back he carries two huge katanas.On his belt are two long daggers.A symbol of a dagger is on his shoulder.

"Sooner the better," he comments evilly.

"BLACK LIGHTNING SLASH!" hollers Kale in the distance.The attacks of the other three warlords, including Kayura soon follow.

"They followed us!" Lord Daggerstrike growls.Before Anubis, Kale, Sekhmet, Dais and Kayura come into view, Daggerstrike grabs me by the wrist, painfully and I let out a yelp.He pulls me toward him and I feel a sharp object come in contact with my throat, a dagger, nonetheless.

"Haley!" Guido shouts.

"Let her go!" Kento orders.

"Throw down your weapons or I will put an end to the heroine of the valley!" Daggerstrike commands, bringing the dagger closer to my through.I whimper and wish that it wasn't happening.

"How do we know you will keep your word?" Anubis demands."You're out numbered, Daggerstrike!"

"Just do it," Ryo groans, "We can't let him hurt her."

They begin to drop their weapons and I remember something from a self-defense lesson.The teacher told us what you should do if someone restrains you with a knife.If you fight someone with a knife, chances are you'll get cut.But make sure you get cut somewhere that won't cost you your life.

I bite my lower lip and gather my courage as I let out a grunt.I curl my hands over the blade and pull it away from my throat.I remember exactly what he had said:_"I'll get cut on my hands, but I'd rather get cut on my hands than on my throat."_The blade sinks deep into my flesh and it hurts like hell but at least it's away from my throat.I kick Daggerstrike right where it counts and step back.I hear all the guys groan and I could tell that they covered their groins.

"Pull a knife on me, will you?" I mutter, folding my fingers over the cut.Blood starts to flow between my fingers and down my arms.

I'm sure Daggerstrike would have the most uncomfortable look on the face right now.Too bad he is wearing a mask; I'd give anything to see his face so I could laugh at his pain.

"This is not the end," he growls.

"We'll come back," Osiris promises.

"Unless you find us first," Daltus adds and they sink back in the distance.

"Morons," I grunt and kneel down.

"Let me see your hands," I hear someone command me.It's Sekhmet.I figure that I might as well trust him so open my hands and hold them out.He takes out a sword and slides the tip into the cut.A silvery substance is deposited and it kind of tickles.I close my hands and when I open them again, the cut is totally healed.

"Cool," I comment."Thank you, Sekhmet."

"I owed you," he tells me.

"What for?"

"For almost killing you," he says.

"Well, I forgive you."

He nods.

"Are you all right, Haley?" Guido asks me.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"That was so cool!"

"Really?"

"I never would of thought of that."

"What would they want with this valley?" Ryo asks.

"This is a very special valley," Lady Kayura says."Anyone can draw strength from it."

A shiny orb comes out of the ground and into my hands.It has a hunter green symbol on it: heroism.A white and hunter green sub armor appears on my body.

"Hey cool!" Guido shouts.

From a stream, floats out another armor orb with a dark blue symbol on it: friendship.On his physique, materializes dark blue and white sub armor. 

"Duuuuuuuuude," Guido exclaims.

"I wonder what kind of armors we'll get," I say.

Guido smiles, "doesn't matter to me, as long as we kick some tail!"

"We figured since you helped us we should pay you back," Dais comments.

"Do you know where they are hiding?" Guido asks.

"Is it the netherworld?" I add.

"No, right here, actually," Lady Kayura replies, "they're after your valley and the whole world."

"We have to stop them!" I shout, "We're are they?"

"Not too from here," Sekhmet says."We'll take you there."

"How do you know where they are?" Guido questions.

Dais smiles, "we have our ways."He winks with his only eye.

"Then lead the way," I tell them.

Their hideout was pretty much what I would expect, a big scary looking castle in the middle of a dark forest.

"How come all the bad guys' hideouts always look the same?" I question Guido.

Guido shrugs, "it comes with the job description?"

"Man it's dark out here," I keep walking and someone picks me up and places me somewhere else.

"You almost walked right into a tree," whispers Kale's voice.

"Oh, thanks."

"Anytime."

When we come closer to the castle, all is clear.

"You think maybe they were waiting for us?" Rowen questions.

"Aaaaah!" I hear Yuli scream."Someone, help!"

I turn around to see Daggerstrike's black panther dragging Yuli by the shirt.

"Bad kitty, shoo, shoo!" I hiss at black panther.

Whiteblaze attacks the panther and I pick Yuli up."Are you hurt?"

He nods, "yeah, but that cat _really_ needs a breath mint!"

"Welcome to our home, ronin rats!" growls Daggerstrike.

"We won't let you destroy the valley," Ryo snaps."FLARE UP NOW!"

"HEATING DAGGER SHOWER!"

I hear a high-pitched giggle.It was Jezebel, no doubt.I look to where the sound was coming from and I see her trying to come onto the remaining four ronins.

"And what do you lust after?" she asks them wantonly.

"Get away from them, you _wench!"_ I run after her and push her away."Wanna know what I lust after?Seeing you bite the dust!"

"Are you going to stop me?" she demands, "oh, you foolish little girl.I am no match for you!"

"I can too!" I snarl, "I'm the heroine of the valley and I can take you any day!ARMOR OF VALLEY, TAO DI!"

My armor looks a bit different than the others because it looks more feminine.My breastplate and helmet is hunter green, the boots and gauntlets blue.I have a short sword and a bow. 

I raise my sword, "still think I can't take ya?"

She takes out hers, "we'll see about that.ENVY SWORD SCREAM!"

I dodge her attack and perform mine. "SLITHERING VINES ENSNARE!" Vines come out of the ground and pull her up.

"Told you!" I shout.

"Wait," someone tells me.

"Kale?What is it?"

"Don't harm her," he says.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because, she's my cousin," he replies.

"Cousin?"I look back at Jezebel.

"Yes."

"Then I think you should handle her."

"That might be best."

"I am going to destroy all of you!" Daltus shouts.

"Man, that guy really is annoying!" Guido groans.

"Better put your armor on," I tell him.

"Good idea!Armor of Tsunami, Tao Shen!"His armor looks kind of like the armor of Wildfire only that it is dark blue with white waves as the symbol.His weapons are two katanas. "SURF UP NOW!"

A huge wave of water hits Daltus like, like a huge wave of water!

"Yeah, take that!" Guido shouts.

Daltus stands up and throws his morning star at Guido, "STAR FURY!"

"Whoa!" Guido dodges it.

"DESERT SANDBLASTER!"

"SURF UP NOW!"

"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!"

"Wow, thanks, Sai," Guido calls.

"Anytime, mate," he says, "nice armor."

"Ya think?"

He nods.

"You're mine!" I snarl at Daggerstrike."VALLY SHOCKWAVE!" I load a silver arrow onto my silver bow and unleash it to Daggerstrike.The force makes a small ravine in the earth and slowly gets larger. It pushes Daggerstrike back and breaks part of his mask.

"Fool!" he growls.

"Hey, be careful," Rowen warns, "the ravine is getting larger!"

"It's becoming a valley!" Kento shouts.

"I will not let you bring darkness into my valley!" I snap, "So get your own! Here's one for you! SLITHERING VINES ENSNARE!" The vines come out of the ravine and curls around Daggerstrike's legs.They pull him down into the gorge, followed by Osirs and Daltus.

"Okay, Guido, double team are you ready?" I ask him.

"Sure am!"

"EARTH LANDSLIDE!"

"SURF UP NOW!"

The landslide combines with the water to make mud and it pushes Daggerstrike, Osiris, and Daltus father into the ravine. It smothers them and burries them alive.A few flowers start to grow over the ravine where they lay.

"I could have put you in there, Jezebel," I say, "if it weren't for your cousin.I don't think I'm the one to punish you."

She sighs and says nothing.

"Let's go," Kale says."We don't belong here."He and the others leave.

"Hey, let's go see your valley, Haley," Guido suggests."It probably looks awesome with them all gone!"

"Good idea," I say, "I can't wait."

"Hey, you don't think Sai's jealous of my armor, do you?" he whispers.

"No, not at all!"

"Good," he sighs.

We arrive at my valley and it looks better than I ever thought it would.

Guido whistles, "daaaaaang, some valley!"

"Yeah," I say, "beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess that's why you're supposed to protect it," he says.

"How are you supposed to get back home if they took the show off?" Rowen asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Then let's just stay here!" Guido shouts, "the real world sucks!"

"Sounds cool to me," Kento grins.

"I don't have to work tomorrow," I say, "thank goodness!"

We go back to Mia's house and have a big lunch.Guido keeps drinking his water and complaining that his food was too spicy.

"Mine's not spicy," I say."Mine's just right."

"But how come mines…uh oh," Guido looks up at Sai who has a look of satisfaction on his face.Sai and I start laughing.

"Not funny!" Guido shouts, "I need some Mylanta antacid or something!I have heartburn!"He gets up and searches the bathroom for whatever could treat his heartburn.

"I can't believe you, Sai," I tell him.

Sai winks, "I guess he just doesn't like spicy food.He should have told me."

"Oh, I'm gonna love it here," I comment."I wonder how Gudio's going to like it."

End.How was that, Guido?Sorry to pick on you there, couldn't resist!We're still buds, right?Uh oh…no, don't!

Guido:SURF UP NOW!!!!!!!

(GameGirl gets splashed)


End file.
